Cours de piano et
by Lamoyashicraquante97
Summary: Eren ne s'attendait pas à le revoir, mais alors pas du tout...( Résumé débile et titre pourris mais venez lire le contenu est...potable? à vous d'en jugez! )


_Je suis de retour ! Avec un OS Ereri que j'avais écris pour le dédier à un ami et elle m'a été inspirée par une image qu'une autre amie m'avait envoyée mais le résultat est là alors jugez en par vous même ! _

_Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama et l'histoire est inspirée d'une image fanart mais elle reste à moi XDD! _  
_Rating: K et donc accessible à tout les petit gens! _

* * *

_Cours de piano et..._

_Alors que ça faisait bientôt cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, le destin dû se mêler à l'histoire, alors qu'il tombait sur Levi… Tandis qu'Eren se baladait dans les couloirs de son Lycée, il entendit une mélodie jouée au piano venir du fond du couloir. Tandis qu'il fixait les longs doigts de l'adulte parcourir les touches damées du clavier, le plus vieux se sentant observé prit la parole :_

_\- Si tu veux écouter gamin, entre et Tais-toi Eren avança dans le silence de la pièce, s'installa au pied de l'instrument et écouta la chanson jusqu'au bout. Une fois la dernière note engloutis dans le silence, l'adolescent combla le vide en prenant la parole :_

_\- Je me rappelle que quand j'étais petit, je t'avais demandé de m'apprendre le piano, tu ne m'as jamais répondu et puis, tu es parti du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces._

_Le plus vieux soupira de résignation et décida de lui donner de brève explication, n'étant pas très bavard à la base :_

_\- J'avais des obligations gamin, et une carrière qui m'ouvrais les bras, je n'allait pas laisser passer ma chance._

_Eren hocha doucement de la tête._

_\- Je vois, tu peux me donner des cours de piano maintenant que tu es revenu?_

_Alors qu'un sourire enfantin fleurissant aux lèvres du plus jeunes, Levi lui donna sa réponse:_

_\- C'est d'accord petit, mais t'as intérêt à t'appliquer sinon je te massacre._

_Sept mois de cours et Levi n'avais désormais plus rien à apprendre à Eren. Il regrettait que se soit déjà la fin de ses cours particuliers avec Levi car cela voudrait dire qu'ils n'allaient plus se voir aussi régulièrement voir même plus du tout. Levi lui avait expliqué qu'il était revenu pour une période de remplacement de son professeur de musique mais devrait repartir à la fin de son contrat qui durait 8 mois. Le temps était passé si vite ,il ne restait donc qu'un mois a Eren pour profiter de la présence de son aîné .Claquant la porte de l'entrée en rentrant chez lui, frustré de sa journée de cours au lycée et du fait qu'il n'ai pas de cours de piano aujourd'hui, c'est quand il enleva ses chaussures qu'il vit que sa sœur adoptive Mikasa l'attendait dans le salon, l'air songeuse .Elle tourna d'ailleurs sont regard dans sa direction en entendant la porte claquer , la demoiselle parla calmement :_

_\- Tiens, tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas cours avec le nain?_

_Eren prit un air bougon au surnom que sa frangine donnait à Levi._

_\- Tu le vois bien non?_

_Le jeune homme monta directement dans sa chambre, suivi par Mikasa._

_\- Écoute, Eren. Il faudrait que tu songe à te pencher sur tes cours plutôt que de passer ton temps avec cet asocial !_

_\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Mikasa! Si je veux prendre des cours de piano c'est mon problème!_

_\- Avoue que tu continue à le voir parce que tu as des sentiments pour lui ! Parce que j'ai eu ouïe dire par Armin, qu'il ne t'était bientôt plus nécessaire de suivre ces leçons et que de tout manière le contrat de Levi toucherai a sa fin dans peu de temps! Alors ose au moins avoué que c'est parce que tu as des sentiments pour lui que tu continu à le voir!_

_Eren était rouge de colère et vient faire face à sa sœur._

_\- OUI j'ai des sentiments pour Levi et je préfère cent fois passer mon temps avec lui !_

_Mikasa se pinça l'arrête du nez et soupira vaincue par la détermination visible dans les yeux de son frère._

_\- Et tu compte encore tourner combien de temps autour du pot comme ça?_

_Surpris, le jeune homme eu un mouvement de recule et tomba sur ses fesses dans les escaliers en ayant buté contre la marche derrière lui._

_\- Pourquoi risquer de lui dire alors que je sais très bien qu'il m'enverra balader..._

_\- Si tu ne le fais pas c'est moi qui m'en occuperais !_

_\- Ne fais rien Mikasa ! Ca ne te regarde pas !_

_\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, alors si ca me regarde !_

_L'adolescent détourna le regard et porta son pouce a ses lèvres pour le mordiller, un tic qui le prenait soit quand il était nerveux ou en pleine réflexion._

_\- Eren, il n'y a pas à tergiverser plus longtemps, tu l'aimes non?_

_Le garçon réagit au quart de tour:_

_\- Bien sûr que oui!_

_-Alors décide toi et dis lui avant qu'il ne s'en ait sinon tu risque de le regretter si il ne revient jamais!_

_\- Je ne le sais que trop bien mais si il me repoussait? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?_

_\- Si il te repousse c'est que c'est un vrai crétin et je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas!_

_\- Je te l'interdit! Hors de question que tu le tabasse !_

_La jeune femme renifla de dédain._

_\- Puisque tu le veux je ne le frapperais pas mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être tendre avec lui si il venait à te faire du mal._

_\- D'accord, j'ai saisi le message. Autre chose à me dire?_

_\- Non._

_\- Bon, je vais aller faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre alors_

_\- Je t'appellerai quand le souper sera prêt._

_Eren hocha doucement de la tête et se releva pour ensuite gravir les marches et pénétrer dans sa chambre. Après cette discussion, l'adolescent attendit qu'il s'écoule pratiquement le dernier mois de Levi dans la région pour oser le revoir pour enfin mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Les cours particuliers c'étaient terminé trois semaines avant le départ de Levi et Eren n'avais jamais trouvé de prétexte assez convainquant pour tenter de revoir son aîné, alors que du côté du plus vieux, l'homme n'attendais que ça, il espérait que l'adolescent lui donne un signe mais rien jusqu'au moment de son départ. Eren c'était pointé devant chez lui comme une fleur, alors que les déménageurs chargeaient le camion avec ses affaires. Le jeune homme c'était approché du plus âgé et lui avait adressé de timides salutations:_

_\- hmm Bonjour, Levi..._

_\- Dis donc gamin tu choisis drôlement bien ton moment pour venir me voir. Ou alors tu viens seulement me dire au revoir?_

_\- C...c'est vrai que je viens vraiment au pire moment mais c'est seulement maintenant que j'ai enfin assez de courage pour te parler de quelque chose de très important..._

_\- Tu pourrais abréger? Je dois partir pour l'aéroport et si je veux que mes affaires arrivent en même temps que moi je dois dire aux gars de démarrer maintenant. Alors?_

_\- Oui donc, je voulais te dire que je...je..._

_\- Tu?_

_-..jet'aimeLevi...!_

_\- En plus clair ca donne gamin?_

_\- Je t'aime Levi..._

_C'était faible mais l'homme réussi à comprendre et écarquilla les yeux. Et c'est maintenant que se foutu mioche lui déclarait ces sentiments!? Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir!?_

_Le plus vieux fit tiquer sa langue et abandonna le garçon sur son perron la tête baissée. Alors c'était ça la réponse de Levi? Partir sans un mot alors qu'il lui avait enfin dit? Il aurait dû s'écouter et laisser partir Levi sans jamais rien lui avouer. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une main sur son épaule et une voix blasée:_

_\- Gamin, retourne-toi._

_Eren s'exécuta et cru défaillir en voyant l'élu de son cœur rapprocher son visage du sien et en sentant ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes. Le baiser fut de courte durée et l'adolescent re descendit vite sur terre en recevant une claque derrière la tête._

_\- Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais m'en aller après se que tu viens de me dire?_

_\- Je dois bien avouer que oui..._

_\- Tu es vraiment bête Eren._

_\- Bête mais amoureux?_

_Le jeune homme tentait vraiment de ne pas paraître trop enjoué malgré la situation présente plutôt agréable. Levi l'avais peut être embrassé mais rien ne disait qu'il l'aimait aussi, après tout il ne lui avait rien dit. A croire que Levi était télépathe car il prit la parole suite à ses pensées:_

_\- Je peux te dire un secret?_

_Eren hocha fébrilement la tête._

_\- Penche-toi légèrement._

_Le jeune homme s'exécuta et Levi approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du gamin pour lui murmurer:_

_\- Je t'aime Eren..._

_Ni une ni deux l'adulte se sentit décoller du sol et ses lèvres être recouverte de celle de son désormais petit ami._

* * *

_C'est la deuxième en peu de temps que je post...Dieux que je suis novice sur se site OwO c'est affreux ! XDDD * pris à genoux avec des yeux de chats potés * Reviews?  
Cordialement votre, Lamoyashicraquante ou Moya pour les intimes :) ! _


End file.
